When a customer walks into a store, he/she has to find the specific products that he/she wants to buy. This usually is done by either asking a store associate or looking at the store signs. Many times, this search is very time-consuming and inefficient. Sometimes the customer may even abandon the search.
What is needed are more efficient ways for customers to locate and determine the availability of products within a store. Methods and system are disclosed herein that addresses the aforementioned problems and makes customer shopping experiences more efficient and almost effortless.